towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Nikolai/Archiv1
Herzlich willkommen und viel Spass beim Schreiben! --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 20:52, 29. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Dankeschön! Toa-Nikolai 14:56, 30. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Fehler Du bist ja noch neu, und deshalb werde ich das nicht so eng sehen, aber du darfst nie mals die Bilder von anderen überschreiben, wie du es bei 50px gemacht hast. Sorry, das war ein Missverstendnis! Jetzt habe ich mal was gelernt! Toa-Nikolai 18:02, 1. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Meine Geschichte Willst du vorkommen? The Metru Nuiii 13:48, 4. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Klar! Wie werde ich heißen? Toa-Nikolai 13:58, 4. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Möchtest du auch in meiner Geschichte vorkommen? --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 15:59, 4. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Jop! Wie werde ich heißen? Toa-Nikolai 16:02, 4. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Schau auf meine Benutzerseite und danach auf meine Charaktere in meiner Storyseite. Dort suche dir einen noch freien Charakter aus. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 16:04, 4. Apr. 2009 (UTC) kann deine storyseite nich finden! Toa-Nikolai 16:09, 4. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Wie heißt deine story eigentlich? Toa-Nikolai 16:10, 4. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Hier miene Story Seite: Story (Jadekaiser) Da findest du alles, die Storys und die Charaktere. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 16:28, 4. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Gesikk ist ein guter, aber durch das Portal wurden ja alle ein wenig böse. [[User:Viro13|'Viro']][[benutzer diskussion:Viro13|'13']] 16:09, 5. Apr. 2009 (UTC) So viele Fragen (ich bin überfordert XD)!!! 1.Gesikk war gerade erst hier angekommen, und dort ist ja vieles anders als in Bara Magna. Und da er erst nur an seine Mission gedacht hat, hat er den kleinen Nagaari angeschrien. Mitlerweile hat er sich ja...Vastara...na du weißt schon. 2. Er gehört zu den Skrall, weil er nicht einer von den "schwächeren" sein wollte, die wohl eines Tages von den Skrall besiegt werden. Er ist aber nicht so böse und dunkel wie z.B. Tuma. 3. Und Viro hat er einen Stein an den Kopf geschleudert, Weil er einen kleinen Spaß machen wollte, aber wie du vielleicht gemerkt hast, hat er ja auch wieder schnell ab. [[User:Viro13|'Viro']][[benutzer diskussion:Viro13|'13']] 19:37, 5. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ich könnte dich übrigens auch in meiner Story vorkommen lassen. [[User:Viro13|'Viro']][[benutzer diskussion:Viro13|'13']] 19:38, 5. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Geb´mal das hier bei "Mehr", dann "Einstellungen" und dann bei deiner Unterschrift ein: [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Toa']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|''' Nikolai']] Das sieht dann so aus: [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Toa']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|' Nikolai']] Meinz: [[User:Viro13|'Viro']][[benutzer diskussion:Viro13|'13']] 19:42, 5. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Gut ich versuch´s! Maxilos 19:59, 5. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Test! [[Benutzer:Toa-Nikolai|[[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Toa']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|' Nikolai']]]] 20:01, 5. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Test [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Toa']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|' Nikolai']] Huraaaaaa! [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Toa']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|' Nikolai']] Story Schaumal. Möchtest du dabei sein? [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 21:42, 5. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Möchtest du in meiner dabei sein? Kannst dir einen freien Charakter aussuchen. Gerne komme ich in euren Storys vor! Viro, ich hätte gerne einen anderen Carakter. Maske:Miru Element:Wasser [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Toa']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|' Nikolai']] Skorpi, ich hät gern Tahu als Carakter! [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Toa']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|' Nikolai']] Willst du in meiner Story vorkommen? Schau mal hier vorbei. Da siehst du in den Artikeln auch, welche besetzt sind.[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ]] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'''Held]] 16:51, 7. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Jop! Maxilos der Rächer 16:53, 7. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Als wer denn? [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 17:16, 7. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ähmmmmmm... Maxilos der Rächer 18:03, 7. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Toa Dume! Maxilos der Rächer 18:04, 7. Apr. 2009 (UTC) @Maxilos: Ich habe keine blaue Miru. Geht auch etwas anderes? [[User:Viro13|'Viro']][[benutzer diskussion:Viro13|'13']] 18:11, 7. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Dume is Nath.[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 18:30, 7. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Matoro: Schei**! Viro: Ähmmm... Irgend eine Mata oder Nuva Maske! O. Krana! Maxilos der Rächer 19:07, 7. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Wie wärs mit Toa Avohkii?[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 20:19, 7. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ich habe gerade ein kleines Problem mit dem Bauen, du könntest dich also auch selbst bauen wie du aussehen willst. [[User:Viro13|'Viro']][[benutzer diskussion:Viro13|'13']] 17:11, 9. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Matoro: Toa Avoki hört sich toll an! Viro: Ok! Maxilos der Rächer 17:52, 9. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Dann bist du Jetzt Avohkii. [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 07:56, 10. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Juhu! Maxilos der Rächer 08:03, 10. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Frohe Ostern! Ja, was soll ich noch sagen? [[User:Viro13|'Viro']][[benutzer diskussion:Viro13|'13']] 07:09, 12. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Das Genonak, das dort abgebildet ist, ist nur ein normales. Der Anführer hat rote Arme und der Schwanz hat einige rote Stellen. Und wegen der Story: Nagaari? Ich dachte zwar erst, es sollte einer sein der nicht vergeben wird. Mal überlegen. Und wer bin ich nun in deiner Story? [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'Dakis']] [[Benutzer Blog:Viro|'Viro']] 13:57, 13. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Wer bin ich denn jetzt bei dir? [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Raanu']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'der']] [[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'Agori']] 20:07, 24. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Kommt noch... Maxilos der Rächer! 20:16, 24. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ok, ich würde auch gerne Toa Viro sein. Schreibs auf meine D-Seite, wenn du das Bild gemacht hast. [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Raanu']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'der']] [[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'Agori']] 18:25, 25. Apr. 2009 (UTC) MoC Cool! Ich mag die grüne Kualsi! [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Raanu']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'der']] [[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'Agori']] 13:04, 26. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Danke! Fürchtet euch vor Skrall!!! 13:07, 26. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Mach dir doch mal ne farbige unterschrift.Heldenhafte Grüße:[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 13:24, 26. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Zu diesem Tehma hab ich dier schon auf meiner diskussion im Wiki-Nui geantwortet >_'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 12:31, 30. Apr. 2009 (UTC) MoC Contest Schaumal. Möchtest du mitmachen? [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Hy']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'drax']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'on']] 12:52, 8. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ja! Fürchtet euch vor Skrall!!! 15:14, 8. Mai 2009 (UTC) Dann lade mal das Foto hoch! Halte dich bitte an die Regeln! Du, denkst du wirklich, ich lasse alle sterben? Natürlich nicht! Ausserdem, hättest du es genau gelesen, hättest du gewusst, das alle vergiftet wurden. [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Hy']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'drax']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'on']] 16:02, 8. Mai 2009 (UTC) Zu Moc: Warte mal kurz... Zu DARK PORTAL: Hab ich ja auch. Wie Milko es auch sagte: "Sie ist die einzige die die '''Vergiftung' überlebte!"'' Fürchtet euch vor Skrall!!! 16:08, 8. Mai 2009 (UTC) Traitor Als wer willst du denn jetzt vorkommen? Du antwortest mir ja auf meiner Disku nicht! [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Sohn ']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'des ']][[Benutzer:Garrzo|''Schatten]] 08:20, 9. Mai 2009 (UTC) Bewerte mal: 'From the Shade into the War IV "Irony of Destiny!"' und 'From the Shade into the War V "Painful Truth!"' [[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'''Zesk]] 14:06, 9. Mai 2009 (UTC) Seimal jemand, dens schon gibt, oder mocc in selbst [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Sohn ']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'des ']][[Benutzer:Garrzo|''Schatten]] 12:56, 10. Mai 2009 (UTC) Man, du musst dir doch einfach einen raussuchen, dens schjon gibt, wenn du nich moccen willst!!! [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Sohn ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'des ']][[Benutzer:Garrzo|Schatten]] 13:02, 10. Mai 2009 (UTC) bist du wirklich ein russe oder nich? [[Benutzer:Viro13|'''Hy]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'drax']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'on']] 13:07, 10. Mai 2009 (UTC) Stört dich es etwa? Toa-Nikolai 13:08, 10. Mai 2009 (UTC) ämmm.....nö. nicht. [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Hy']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'drax']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'on']] 13:10, 10. Mai 2009 (UTC) Test Test. [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Toa']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|''' Nikolai']] 09:24, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ja, ich habs endlich hingekriegt!!! [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Toa']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|' Nikolai']] 09:25, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) ich hab dir die unterschrift doch schon vor ewigkeiten gegeben! [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Hy']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'drax']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'on']] 09:32, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) -********* ***-******* [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Ran']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'ier']] 09:35, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) O.0! Damals hab ich sie bloß KOPIERT! [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Toa']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|' Nikolai']] 09:37, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Was heißt O.0! [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Ran']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'ier']] 09:39, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Sorry ich meinte O.o [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Toa']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|' Nikolai''']] 09:40, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC)